bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek:Damian ps/@comment-35651369-20191014204932/@comment-29856581-20191215005511
Mu tu wszyscy siejemy chaos : 3 Alice może jeszcze wrócić, na przykład jako antagonista Rozdziału 2 (Batdr), tylko tym razem mam nadzieje że nie będzie jak w Batim że w Rozdziale 3 była ważna a w Rozdziale 4 tak w sumie pojawiła się na jakieś 2 minuty, co było trochę… słabe. Teraz mają szanse przywrócić Alice i może trochę bardziej sprecyzować jej relacje z Allison, bo w Batim to Allison przychodzi, dźga Alice i każdy o tym zapomina Rozdział później, Ok HENRY, to nie tak zmusiła twojego jedynego przyjaciela do zabicia cię i zrobiła z niego potwora, z przedmiotów które TY jej zebrałeś, albo ok ALLISON, to nie tak że zabiłaś drugą siebie, to wcale nie tak że ona zabiła dziesiątki kreskówkowych postaci i ztraumatyzowała ich duszę (Patrz Stratowani), NIE ona jest martwa i tyle! Jest ta cała teoria że przeżyła, co było by genialnym plot twistem w Batdr, więc możemy mieć nadzieje że jej w końcu użyją. I wyszedł treiler do Tark Rewajwal, albo jak ja to przeczytałem, „Truck Rewajwal”. Ogólnie był spoko, gra wygląda świetnie, co oznacza że moja mikrofalówka nie wytrzyma i w końcu wybuchnie, dlatego Batdr nie kupuję, no cóż. Okej więc na początku Allison mówi Audrey o swoich wrażeniach z bycia atramentowcem, że na początku to straszne, zgaduję że ma tu na myśli to że atramentowa forma jest trochę bardzo inna od ludzkiej, w ogóle czy oni mają żołądki? Ta zupa co ją Boris je gdzieś idzie co nie? Czy ona po prostu wchłania i wyparowuje? OK wracając, czym jest Audrey, bo sam już nie wiem, atramentowcem? Człowiekiem? Pół tego i tego? Nie wygląda jak żadna kreskówka, ani jak inne wyczyny maszyny, więc? Na pewno ma jakiś związek z atramentem, jej ręka i te łzo podobne rzeczy na jej twarzy, albo jej oczy, coś jest z nio bardzo nie tak, no i oczywiście wycieki wyciekami i ta wersja Audrey nazywa się „Ink Audrey”, jak na razie wydaję mi się ze nie możemy mieć pewności, możemy tylko czekać na to co powie nam gra. Lara croft mówi że Audrey ma zostać blisko cieni, co, jaki to ma związek z czym kolwiek? Ehh nie wiem, przecież ktoś tam chyba kiedyś powiedział że to Bendy siedzi z cieniach, a teraz Allison chcę tam siedzieć? Następna scena jest najbardziej ekscytująca i dziwna, niby wszystko spoko, ale później jak patrzyłem na screenshoty z traileru zobaczyłem coś… dziwnego… tam w tle leży.. BENDY?! Chwila co, jeśli to jest naprawdę Bendy to KTOŚ i JAKOŚ albo bo unieruchomił, ZABIŁ, albo powalił na ziemie, BEDNY’EGO, wielkiego over powered boga którego się wszyscy boją! Ok ok ok, spekulacje na temat czemu Bendy leży na ziemi kiedy indziej bo teraz nie mam na to ochoty. Później mamy spojrzenie na nową Allison, od razu widać jak lepiej ta gra wygląda od Batim. No i bla bla Ink Bendy jest op bla bla unikaj go bla bla jakby nam tego już 35 nie powiedzieli wcześniej.. No dobra Audrey może nie wiedzieć. Potem jest kilka ciekawych rzeczy, Joey Drew Studios WKOŃCU nauczyli się że mogą opóźniać gry, bo wcześniej robili sobie date wydania i zaczynali robić grę, i dlatego Rozdziały wychodziły tak późno w miesiącach, teraz stwierdzili że opóźnią te grę, co daję mi duże nadzieje że od teraz ich gry będą tylko lepsze i lepsze. O sercach nie wiem co powiedzieć, niby ciekawe ale nie ma tu co dużo mówić. Ostatnia scena kontynuuje trend pokazywania nowych/ulepszonych modeli postaci , tutaj ten jest kompletnie nowy, i uważam że będzie bossem, no dobra może nie kompletnie nowy, bo były wycieki i on tam był, tu też dużo nie można powiedzieć, więc dodam tylko że myślę że serce które trzyma Audrey pochodzi właśnie od tego typa na którego do wyjścia gry będę mówił „Staszkek”. Tak w ogóle do tej pory mnie dziwi że ta kartka że śmietnika nie była ani pognieciona, ani brudna mimo tego że była w śmietniku, może tam gdzie żyjesz macie jakieś bardzo higieniczne śmietniki, w takim razie ci trochę zazdroszczę, ale teraz jak tak myślę… Po co komu czyste śmietniki? Ogólnie sorry jeżeli to wyżej jest dziwne i brzmi głupio, może później napiszę coś co robi więcej sensu, ale nwm